djmutt_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Saddest TV Episodes
These tearfests won't leave a dry eye on your sofa. List Call of the Squirreldog (Pound Puppies) *Summary: In a flashback, Strudel remembers when she fosters a baby squirrel she named Mr. Nut-Nut, and also when he was forced to go back to the wild. *Where the tears kick in: ALL. THE. TISSUES. Golf War (Gravity Falls) *Summary: This guy named Big Henry does some golf for one last time because a tiny girl named Polly begged him to. Don't have much to say here. *Where the tears kick in: During Big Henry's last seconds of life, it's shoulderheave central. How Long is Forever? (Teen Titans) *Summary: Starfire is stuck 20 years into the future, and all her friends have changed since then. They have left each other forever and are living new lives. *Where the tears kick in: If you love Starfire, there will be FLOODS. If you don't love Starfire, there will be FLOODS. I Remember You (Adventure Time) *Summary: Ice King fails to remember Marceline, though she grew up singing and playing music with him. The only thing Marceline wants Ice King to do is remember her. *Where the tears kick in: At least the ending warms your heart a little after it gets completely shattered. Jurassic Bark (Futurama) *Summary: Fry discovers his dog Seymour has been petrified, leaving Bender envious. The others think of ways to revive Seymour. *Where the tears kick in: With Seymour waiting forever for Fry in the last 2 minutes, make sure you have a Kleenex next to you. Kenny Dies (South Park) *Summary: The title explains it all, only this time Kenny has a terminal disease and Stan is the most devastated out of everyone-- even the McCormick family. *Where the tears kick in: This might be the only time your eyes get water when Kenny dies. Lion: Straight to Video (Steven Universe) *Summary: Steven discovers a recording that Rose Quartz, his mother, left him. The recording is a message that Rose sent to Steven before she died. *Where the tears kick in: Steven is motherless, guys. And it doesn't happen fast. See for yourself. Mother's Day (Rugrats) *Summary: Chuckie wants to know so badly who is mother is, because everyone has a mother except him. He goes to his father who tells Chuckie the horrible truth. *Where the tears kick in: Knowing Chuckie has never even known his mother, you'll feel sad even BEFORE the ending. On the Run (Steven Universe) *Summary: Steven and Amethyst decide to go on their own to the Beta Kindergarten, a place on Earth were Amethyst was created. *Where the tears kick in: You will laugh, but will cry as you realize Amethyst is secretly suicidal. Rose's Scabbard (Steven Universe) *Summary: Pearl was in love with Rose, who gave up her life for Steven. Pearl is so grief-striken and angry-sad that she almost runs away. *Where the tears kick in: Grab a bucket as the weeping will go from start to finish. The Regular Show Finale (Regular Show) *Summary: If it's the finale, of course it's gonna be sad. But the worst part is that Pops, a lovable character, sacrifices his life for Mordecai and Rigby. *Where the tears kick in: Pops saves the universe while dying. Basically, it's shorthand for "SOBFEST"! The Tales of Ba-Sing-Se: Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Summary: Iroh is a character that we all adore. This episode is all about him. In the final three minutes of the episode, he sits down and dedicates a song to his dead son. *Where the tears kick in: Two people are dead; Iroh's son and Mako. Get those tissues ready. You're Getting Old (South Park) *Summary: Stan turns 10 years old and starts seeing the world differently. He becomes friendless and his parents aren't doing any better. *Where the tears kick in: At the end, all Stan lovers will turn from Marsh to mush. Category:A to Z Category:Lists